Souzou Forest
by Daifuku-chan
Summary: Dunia ini sangatlah sederhana, Hanya aku yang aneh, Dengan komplikasi, yang tidak seorangpun tau…!/maaf gk bisa bikin summary..Please RnR :)


_**Souzou Forest**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspiration song of IA – Imagination Forest**

Angin musim panas mengetuk jendela, yang aku biarkan burung berkicau dari kejahuan,meletakan buku yang baru aku baca setengah itu di atas pangkuan ke atas langit yang cerah berkata dengan senyum

"Darimana kamu berasal?!".ucap ku pada seekor burung yang hinggap diranting tau itu adahal yang hal yang bodoh,dan aku mengakui itu,

Dunia ini sangat lah sederhana ,tapi hanya aku yang aneh. Terlahir di dengan komplikasi yang tak seorang pun mengetahuinya.

Diluar hiruk pikuk perkotaan ,didalam hutan ,di rumah yang tak diketahui ,karena itulah tak seorang pun datang berkunjung.

Aku hanyalah gadis dengan kedua mata yang dapat merubah seorang menjadi batu. "Jadi jangan pernah membuat kontak mata dengan ku !"

Dengan berat hati aku pun menyerah akan kesendirian ini ,hidup dengan hanya melihat _benda,_ apa yang aku tau tentang dunia luar hanyalah dari sebuah buku _cerita_ ,yang tak pernah kuketahui kebenaranya.

Akan tetapi aku sangat penasaran dengan dunia luar ,yang tak pernah ku ketahui .

"Apakah _**dia**_ memaafkan aku?".Dan terus mengulang kata itu terus menerus.

Ini mungkin dapat aku hidup dengan _ironi_ ini ,aku percaya akan kehidupan yang aku ingin kan.

Dimanapun dalam diriku ,beritaku aku tentang dunia luas diluar sana aku membayangkan masa depan yang liar hari ini atau pun besok.

" _Akankah ada yang mengentuk pintu!"_

Sambil menatap pintu yang selalu terkunci dari dalam,karena dengan demikian tak seorangpun mengetahuin keberadaanku.

Saat esok hari dimana aku sedang berfantasi sambil menatap keluar .Aku mendengar seorang mengetuk pintu tersebut ,sentak aku pun menjatuh kan teh herbal yang baru aku minum setengah,menumpahkan semuanya diatas meja.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!".pikirku, sambil menatap pintu.

" _Tataplah mata seorang ,dan dia kana berubah menjadi batu"._

Tengingat tantang perkataan mendiang Ibu itu lah aku memandangi mata ku yang yang berbeda dari yang lain mata kananku berwarna hijau dan mata kiri ku yang berwarna _merah darah ._ dan sepertinya sama yang ada di dalam cerita,semua orang sangat mersa ketakutan,aku tahu itu dan aku juga mersa ketakutan.

TOK...TOK...TOK

ketukan itu mengema kembali,membuatku kembali kedalam kenyataan ini.

Ketukan pertama yang pernah kudengar,membuatku gugup .Hey! dunia liar itu yang kubayangkan,kenyataanya pintu itu dengan mudah terbukan jauh dari yang ku perkirakan.

Aku meringkuk ketakutan,sambil menutup mendengar langkah kaki yang bergema menuju itu terkejut,

"Jika a-ku mena-tap-ku ka-mu aka-n berubah menjadi...batu!".saat aku mengatakan seperti itu dengan,terbata-bata,akan tetapi dia hanya tersenyum.

" _Aku hidup dengan ketakutan,dan takut jika aku nerunah menjadi batu,akan tetapi dunia ini akan jauh lebih baik tanpa rasa takut ini kan ?"_

pemuda yang aku taksir seumuran dengan ku itu berkata,membawa mimajinasi liar ku terhadap dunia ini,hati ku berdetak merasakan mata ku itu terkejut melihat ku menangis ,mencoba menenangkan ku dengan menyampirkan jaket yang dia pakai ke bahuku.

Aku manyadari sesuatu. "Beritahu aku,untuk mengajariku tentang masa depan di dunia liar itu" saat aku meminta agar mengajarkan ku arti sebuah kebebasan.

Dia terlihat tersentak,saat aku pikir dia akan menolaknya. perkataannya membuat aku malebarkan mata ku.

"Tentu ku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke".sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya,

Aku pun lantas membalas "Sakura,Haruno Sakura".

Dengan senyuman ku yang sangat kalinya aku sangat merasa bebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK...TOK...TOK...

seorang mengetuk pintu rumah ku ,aku tersenyum lebar dan dengan cepat meraih jubah yang baru aku rajut .aku pun tak merasa takut dengan suara ketukan pintu dari luar karena.

"Hay,Sasuke maaf menunggu lama".sapaku sambil menyengir tak enak

"Hn".balas dia singkat.

Sekarang tau bagaimana kepribadiannya sekarang sangat dingin,tapi aku tak masalah,karena aku tau dia akan selalu memberitahukan ku akan dunia luar disana..

Hari ini angin musim panas berhembus menerbangkan jaket yang ku rajut. Aku biarkan berhembus dengan sepoi sepoi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END...**

 **Hay semua,kenalin aku Newbie disini jadi ,jadi cerita di atas sangat ya kurang seru ,disni aku pengen nyari pengalaman untuk mohon bantuannya :D**

 **RnR Ya! ^^**


End file.
